It is known to make veterinarian salves by combining oils, kerosene and flowers of sulfur, among other medicaments, for application to the open cuts and/or sores of animals (e.g. the patent to Banks, U.S. Pat. No. 377,979, Feb. 4, 1888). But it is not known to combine lard, petroleum jelly, castor oil, sulfur, kerosene and creolin in critical proportions to produce a salve of special effectiveness for treating animals, especially dogs and horses. It is the object of this invention to provide such a salve.